Break Ups and Make Ups
by I'm.The.Tin.Dog
Summary: Salazar needs to apologize to Rowena...  A brief oneshot about Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.  Hope you like it! Please R


First Row/Sal story. Usually my favorite fan fics are rose/scor, but I read a really good founder fic so I'm trying it out. Not sure if anyone noticed, but Rose and Rowena and Salazar and Scorpius both begin with R and S? Okay that was random. That reminds me. If you're really into Harry Potter I bet you already know this, but to anyone who didn't here it is. The mirror of Erised. Erised is desire backwards and the mirror shows you what you desire the most. Cool huh? Oh, in this story the founders are at school, this is before Hogwarts! Anyway onto the story…

"She's not going to come out of her room until you apologize you know. And you really ought to apologize." Salazar Slytherin looked up at his best mate and sighed.

"Shut up Godric, I shouldn't have to tell her I'm sorry. I was doing her a favor! I'm one of her best friends; it's my duty to watch out for her!" Godric Gryffindor rolled his bright green eyes.

"Yeah right, how is getting her boyfriend to break up with her a favor? You knew that she really liked him-not that she didn't like the others though. Merlin knows that I don't want you getting any ideas." Salazar ran a pale hand through his black tresses.

"She didn't like this one either, or at least she shouldn't have. He was a prick."

"And what was wrong with Brown?"

"He was a loser."

"What about Terrance?"

"Jerk."

"Hamilton?"

"He tried to kill me!"

"Relax Sal, he did not try and kill you! You tripped him and he reached for your arm to balance himself. It was not his fault that you both plummeted down four flights of stairs. Ro found that hilarious though."

"Tried to kill me…" Salazar muttered under his breath. Godric ignored him and went right back to questioning.

"Ingles?"

"Pig head!"

"Montgomery?"

"He was using her to copy her homework!"

"Sal, we copy her work all the time." Godric told him, slightly exasperated.

"That's not the point! Anyway she should be glad that Hart dumped her, he wasn't good enough for her!"

"I'm her friend too and you never see me react like this. Look mate, I know you're jealous, I get that, but I can't let it slide any more. It was fine with Brown and all the others, but she really liked Hart and he was a fine bloke. In fact I think that she really loved him." At that last line Salazar blanched, and his angered countenance slid off his features. A heartbroken expression taking its place.

"She…she loved him?" he asked quietly, as if he was afraid of hearing the answer. Godric took pity on his friend and put an arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Well, maybe she didn't. I don't know, never asked. Helga probably knew though…"

"Yeah I bet she knows." The conversation trailed off awkwardly. Normally, if there was a silence between the two, it was comfortable. But Godric knew that his friend's feelings toward Rowena were tenuous territory and one had to tread carefully.

"Why don't you just tell her? It's been five years now? She deserves to know." Salazar didn't reply. He didn't even acknowledge that Godric had spoken.

"Maybe she wouldn't date so many other guys if she knew you like her- love her."

"It wouldn't change anything. She doesn't like me like that."

"You're one of her best friends. Just talk to her. Oh, and apologize while you do it." And with that, Godric Gryffindor dragged Salazar from his window seat and threw him into Rowena's room across the hall.

Rowena Ravenclaw jumped out of her bed, startled by the commotion that was going on at her door. There was a tussle outside the door and then it kept being wrenched open and shut. Rowena was so baffled that she stopped crying for a minute to wonder at what could possibly be going on. Her questions were answered when a slightly disheveled looking Salazar Slytherin came tumbling threw the door which immediately slammed shut.

Salazar looked at her. His face flushed from the fight and his emerald eyes searching hers for forgiveness.

She did not give in. He had ruined everything between her and Arthur Hart. Everything was always his fault. She'd gone out with so many worthless guys because of him, just so Salazar; her best friend would notice her. But no, he ended every relationship that she'd ever been in. By making the blokes she chose break up with her. And now when she finally found a decent guy that she thought would finally help her get over Salazar, he went and ruined that too. It really was all his fault. But she wasn't going to let him destroy it any more.

"Go away Slytherin," she almost smiled as he winced at the aloof use of his surname. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Er sorry, but I can't really leave. Godric's locked the door, see." She did see and she was not amused. Godric was forever interfering in others lives. Just barging in whenever he wanted to. She'd have to have a talk with him later.

"Ro, were you crying? Your eyes are a little red."

"Of course I was crying you prat! You made Arthur break up with me!"

"He wasn't good enough for you…"

"He was just fine! He was courteous and handsome and funny and things were going fine!"

"Exactly!" Salazar said, seemingly having regained some of his composure and confidence. "You deserve a bloke that will make things better than fine! Someone who loves you more than anyone else, someone who cares about you and thinks about you first thing when he wakes up and last thing before he goes to sleep, someone who-" Rowena's long ebony hair flew back and forth as she shook her head.

"It's not like that Salazar. I'm not a princess in a fairy tale! There is no bloke out there like that for me. None of the guys I like are brave enough to stay with me once you've confronted them!"

"You should be with someone brave enough to be worthy of you!"

"Someone brave? The only one brave enough to stand up to you is Godric. Are you suggesting that I date him? He's like a brother!"

"No not Godric!"

"Then who?"

"Whabbutnee?" Rowena's azure eyes narrowed as she tried to make sense of the nonsense that had just come out of Salazar's mouth.

"Pardon?" He drew in a deep breath and repeated his phrase.

"Whattobee?"

"I'm sorry, but I still can't hear you. Speak up and stop mumbling!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Salazar stood rooted to the spot at his outburst. Time felt like it was moving in slow motion as Rowena's blue eyes bored into his green ones.

"What about you?" She asked, a little puzzled. Salazar deflated like a balloon. She didn't get it, and he wasn't Godric. He couldn't summon up enough courage to tell her how he felt again.

"Never mind. It's nothing. I'll just go."

"No, wait Sal. What were you going to say?" He didn't know what it was, but something compelled him to stay.

"Ro, the reason I hated all of your boyfriends wasn't because they were awful. Well, they were, but that's not the point. Anyway, I hated your boyfriends because they were your boyfriends." Rowena couldn't believe what she was hearing. He liked her? He actually liked her?

"So I guess I was just jealous because I wanted to be the guy that cared about you. I wanted to carry your books to class. I wanted you to run into my arms when you got the highest marks in our year again." It seemed that his mouth had finally registered what it was saying. Rowena decided to fill in the blanks for him.

"You know the only reason I went out with all of those blokes you know. I wanted you to notice me because…well, I like you too…" She looked up into his face, praying to Merlin for him to kiss her or something.

And he did.

"Hello Godric. Have you seen Ro around. Has she made up with Salazar yet?"

"Yes I have. In fact- You can't go in there!" Godric yelled, pulling the door shut. "Uh, Salazar's just been er-apologizing to Ro. For half an hour…" Godric said, wincing as he heard the murmurs on the other side of the door. Helga's blonde eyebrow raised as she heard Salazar muttering something along the lines of "love you so much, can't believe bloody Hart kept you from me".

Godric's hand left the door handle as a sly smile spread across his face.

"Say Helga, do you have a date to the Christmas Eve Ball yet?" Helga beamed.

"Oh yes! Richard Stewart asked me yesterday." Godric's face grew scarlet and smoke started pouring out of his ears.

"I'm gonna kill Stewart!"


End file.
